Bitter Love
by Goryuck
Summary: Rise never has her chance to confess to Yu; someone else beats her to bunch. Heartbroken, she stumbles upon Marie, who was about to do the same. Saving her the embarrassment, Rise tells Marie and comforts her bitter and now ex-love rival, but things turn interesting when the two find a way to get rid of that pent up frustration...


**February 14 2012**

 **Weather: Sunny**

Rise Kujikawa just walked out of Yasogami High, practically stomping every step she takes, her face clearly showing her angered and saddened expressions, the copper haired girl's eyes water, but refusing to cry. The girl has been rejected of her love. Her love interest, Yu Narukami did not return her feelings.

Instead, Rise found out Yu accepted Ai Ebihara as his girlfriend. The thought alone had Rise fuming with sheer rage. She lost to Ebihara; she would have been ok if it was Yukiko or Chie or hell even Naoto. But no, fate dropped a bottle of alcohol onto her wound and makes her hate herself. She didn't care who she bumped to as she walked home, wanting to be alone and cry herself to sleep most likely; maybe indulge herself in the chocolates that she put so much effort in making.

'Stupid Narukami, stupid Ebihara...' Rise thought bitterly as she trudged down the streets, soon arriving at the shopping district. Upon taking the turn to her place, she bumps into someone hard enough to fall to her butt, the other person as well. She groans and rubs her head, growling to herself "Hey watch it...!" Rise yelled, opening her eyes and looking at whom she bumped. She had to admit, it surprised her. "Marie-chan...?" she says in a low confused tone.

Meanwhile, Marie was walking through the shopping district with a box of chocolates in her arms. "Stupid cold… can't it be warm…" she complained as she gazed at the box in her hands. She had plans for this chocolate, and her face was red from thinking about it. Hopefully she could do it privately…

Unfortunately, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, causing her to fall onto her rear. "Ow! Darn it!" her box fell several feet away. "Oh no!" she ran to the box. "Please be okay, please be okay..."

Rise blinks as her call to Marie went unanswered and unnoticed. She clears her throat and calls Marie again "Marie-chan"

"What?!" Marie snapped, glaring at Rise "Why don't you watch where you're going tofu?" she grumbled, picking up the chocolate pieces "No no they're all messed up...!"

"Uh...sorry about that" Rise sweatdropped, scratching her chin "Um...need help?"

"No." She sneers "Your fault to begin with tofu!"

"Jeez sorry miss sourpuss" Rise grumbled, getting up and dusting her skirt "Where were you off in such a hurry?"

"None of your business!" she snapped at her. "I'm off doing stuff that's certainly more important than what you're doing."

"Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Rise stuck her tongue out and then saw chocolate. Her eyes immediately widen, and a grin forms across her mouth. Oh this oughta be good for a laugh "OH. MY. GOSH. Is that chocolate!? Did you make that!? Are you gonna confess to someone!?"

"W-WHAT!?" Marie's face went red. "S-SHUT UP!"

"Oh my god you _are_ " Rise giggles, feeling a lot_ better now that she knows this little detail "Soooo" she blinks several times with a cheeky grin on her face "Who is it?"

"None of your damn business!" Marie snaps again, pouting at Rise. If she's trying to look threatening, she's failing pretty badly at it. "And yes I did make it" she stuck her tongue out at Rise "Probably better than _your_ tofu at any rate. I'm sure it will be loved~" she grins at the low blow she delivered.

"Pfft..." Rise rolls her eyes at Marie "Doubt it; being better than my tofu that is. So" she grins again "Come on you can tell me who's it for."

"No… I'm not gonna tell you. I refuse until I speak to him myself. I don't need the likes of you looming over my shoulder."

"Boo… you're no fun… And here I was gonna give you some tips…" she smirked, hoping the bait would work.

"…Tips? What kinda tips?"

"You know. Tips" She winks "You know what to do once he accepts the chocolates right?"

"...O-of course I do!" Marie frowns "I'll give him a kiss, and maybe I'll hug him!"

"...Pfft." Rise couldn't help but laugh at Marie's naivety "Oh man is that it Marie-chan?"

"Well y-yeah!" she glares at Rise "What? That's how it works!"

"Well, yes~ But don't you want to know what happens afterwards?"

"Afterwards? Well, we go on dates, to the movies, eat romantic dinners, and… cuddling, right?"

"Well, yes~ But there's more~"

"...More?" Marie blinks "Like what?"

"Intimacy..." Rise winks at her but Marie doesn't get it. She groans and says it out loud "Sex Marie-chan. Sex."

"Um...you mean intercourse?"

Rise sighs and nods "Yeah. You know how that works right?"

"Uh..." Marie blushed and fidgeted, averting her gaze from Rise "No" she begrudgingly admits

"OH. MY. GOD. You're as innocent as Teddie!" Rise pulled her into a big hug. "That's so adorable!"

"Gah, let me go you bear hugger!" Marie was stuck in her grip and couldn't get out.

"Nope!" Rise giggles "Oh man I have so much to show you. You have to know if you want to love whoever it is to the fullest."

"W-why?" Marie asks with a frown on her face, but is admittedly curious about the offer "Ugh fine! If it gets you to stop hugging me I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Rise cheered as she let her go. "I will show you the ins and outs of sex and love!"

"…Are you serious?" Marie's face went into a frown. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yup! And you can't stop me!"

Marie sighs "Fine, but make it quick, I don't want Y...my interest to go away before I deliver this." she says annoyed.

"...?" Rise frowned "Y...Yosuke-kun? Is that who you're giving chocolate to Marie-chan?"

"What? Hell no!" Marie laughs "Junes is a love-stricken puppy. He's out of my league."

"Pfft, I'd say he's right around your radar." Rise says with a smug grin on her face

"Hah, I'd say he's on YOUR radar" she snarks back, smirking back at Rise

"Bah" Rise waved her hand dismissively "Yosuke's gonna be all alone in the trash can"

"At least we agree on something" Marie smiles

"Shocker I know." Rise laughs "But seriously...Yumi-chan?"

"Who's Yumi? Sounds like a girl's name." Marie huffs "I'm curious about girls but I'm not into them tofu."

"Touched a nerve there I see." Rise grins "Makes two of us really. I prefer boys but girls aren't out of the option if worse comes to worse" in avertedly she frowns 'come to think of it, I am at the worse huh...?' she glances at Marie and looks at her body and clothes 'You know, Marie-chan has a nice body. Her boobs are bigger than mine' she pouts 'I'm a little jealous at that, but I can't deny that she's attractive.' she shook her head at that thought 'Nah...It wouldn't work. We're like water and oil.' "S-so then who..." that's when it hit Rise.

Yu. There's no one else in Inaba that she knows that has a starting name with the letter Y. She bites her lip and glances at Marie again, now with a worried gaze 'Oh no...Do I tell her...?'

Quick visions of seeing Yu with Ebihara spark on her mind. Her worries rapidly turned to indifference. Serves Yu right. "Its Yu isn't it Marie-chan?"

"…Huh!?" Marie's face went bright red. "O-Of course not!? Why would I be into that dweeb?"

"Because it is, isn't it?" Rise frowns "Just say it Marie."

"Why the hell should I tell you? So you can steal him away from me?" no denial from Marie.

"Because someone else already got him…" Rise sighed.

"….What" Marie dropped her chocolates again, electricity crackling around her.

"...yeah" Rise looked down "I saw it earlier...another girl got to him. He accepted. I'm sorry Marie."

"No… No… NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Storms began forming in the sky. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT HE WOULD NOT CHOOSE ME!"

Rise's eyes widen at the sudden weather change 'Oh no…' she forgot that Marie can control the weather since she's an avatar of Izanami "Marie-chan! Stop!" she yells at her.

"I don't understand!" Marie shouted, rain falling hard, hiding Marie's tears and sorrow, but Rise could see right through it "He saved me from the Forest! He made me believe in myself and who I am! He..." memories of their time together...was it all a lie? "I-I don't understand!"

"Marie-chan!" Rise quickly hugs Marie "Shh...It's ok...I feel the same way-"

"No you don't!" Marie yelled; thunder and lightning rampaging through the sky, strong winds storming Inaba as she pushes Rise away. "Nobody can understand how I feel" she says as the wind blows her hat away, her skirt flaunting as the wind picks up.

"I do too! Senpai rejected me too!" Rise pulled her into a hug, despite it all.

"…He what?" things calmed down slightly, slightly lowering her arms and looking at Rise "He…you too…?"

"…I was going to confess to him too… I… I loved him… I still do… to think he'd pick the bitch over me… or even you… she doesn't even know the truth about him…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"..." Marie slowly started to calm down a little faster. The winds and rain stopped, but the sky stayed heavily cloudy "The truth...huh..." she looks down. The truth...what is the truth...?

"Yeah..." Rise nods, not letting go of Marie "I'm so sorry Marie..."

"…at least I didn't embarrass myself in front of him," she sighed as it began to rain, tears on her face.

"…Marie-chan…" Rise continued to hug her.

"I feel so stupid...so used...!" Marie began to sob

"Makes two of us...I embarrassed myself in front of him too. My shadow..." Rise said, continuing to hug Marie.

"I heard about that… a stripper… so you like to be naked?"

"What no?!" Rise blushes, pulling away "It's a...metaphor; a meaning behind a meaning. I didn't want to be naked, I just wanted to strip away the fake identity put on me." she says, looking down "Risette...was she really me, or a fabrication of myself? My shadow embodied that and well...exaggerated it." she looks away "But I understood that Risette wasn't a lie. It was a part of me, like Rise-chi and Rise Kujikawa. I wanted to get rid of it so badly, I didn't see its importance to how it made me." she smiles at Marie "Now I'm ok with it. I no longer live a lie."

"….so that's your truth…" she sighed. "It… sounds nice. I… I still don't know everything about myself."

"Hey, I don't know either." Rise says, grabbing Marie's hands and smiling at her "But that's why we have friends and each other right? To learn about one another."

"Yeah… I suppose that's true," Marie sighed, the clouds getting less dark. "I just… I want him so bad…"

"I know… I want him too, but he's chosen and… it's his choice," Rise sniffled. "I'd of rather it be you than her… or at least someone on the team…"

"Like...red, green or blue?"

"...Yeah" she smiles, knowing who she's referring to "But it wasn't any of us..." she wipes her eyes and looks at Marie "So we're left alone I guess..."

"…I don't want to be alone, Tofu… I don't want to be alone."

"Hey..." Rise hugs her again "I know...I don't either. It's a horrible feeling. I know it all too well."

"…What do I do now…?"

"I don't know." Rise says pulling back from the hug and placing her hands on Marie's shoulders "I'm on the same boat as you." she smiles and picks up Marie's hat, gently placing it on her head once more "Why don't we try to find out what's ahead?" she asks "But first we need to change clothes or we'll catch a cold." she blushes as she looks at Marie's chest "That and uh...cover your chest with something."

Marie tilts her head, not following Rise's train of thought "…What do you mean? I'm not cold."

"Marie, I can see your breasts." she sighs "And I mean sickness. You know, a cold? Lots of coughing, aching pains..."

"Oh… I…" Marie looked down and saw her black bra showing. "eep!"

"Yeah um..." Rise blushes "My place is nearby. I can lend you some clothes while yours dry up. We can talk and stuff if you want..."

"Um… I always carry a change, but uh… thanks."

"Oh." Rise blinks "Well your current clothes need to be washed anyways so..."

"W-Washed!? Are you saying I stink?"

Rise sighs "Man you really are as dumb as Teddie..."

"I heard that!" she shouts at Rise, a twitch forming in her forehead, hand clenched into a fist before slowly unclenching it "…I'm not dumb, I'm just lacking knowledge," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then I'll teach you" she smiles "Come on" she grabs her arm and pulls her to her house "Let's have a girl's night to ourselves~"

"Um… okay?" Marie let herself be dragged off by Rise

Rise brought (Marie kept saying dragged but whatever) Marie to her room "Here we are~"

"..." Marie eyes the room quizzically "It's...really pink, and bright."

Rise smiled at the compliment (somewhat) "Well, I like pink"

"...and I thought a room of blue was gaudy enough..."

"Hey" Rise pouts "At least I'm not trying to be mysterious and edgy."

"At least I'm not trying to give someone eye cancer." Marie smirks. Rise wants to play this game? Oh she's on.

"Eye cancer?!" Rise pouts, hands clinging to fists "I'll have you know I'm the most-eyed idol of my age group! People want to look at me, unlike you!"

"Well, at least I'm not some damn attention whore who clings and lusts!"

Rise growls "I don't lust!"

Marie's smirk turns into a grin "The way you kept looking at Yu all year said otherwise; not to mention your glances at the Fortune, Naoto was her name?" she chuckles "Thirsty much Tofu? I believe that's the right word for your 'enthusiasm' as Kanji puts it."

"Thirsty? At least I get a chance to drink! You're so closed off; you can't even find the water!"

"Psh" Marie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms "I don't need to be hanging off an arm to feel good about myself." She retorts

Rise sneers "At least I don't write poems to hide my feelings!" she snarks back

"I don't need to sing in order to convey my feelings!" Marie coldly retorts with a glare of her own" And they're not poems! They're my pathos!"

"Pot calling kettle black," Rise just waved her hand around, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you calling kettle?!"

"You" Rise pokes Marie's nose rather hard. Marie leans a bit back in recoil, growling and pokes Rise back on her breasts "Hey!"

"Heh" Marie laughs "Mine are bigger after all."

"It's not about size; it's how you use it~" Rise smirked, wiggling her body.

"Use it like a slut would" she snarked.

"You would know." she fiddles with Marie's skirt, raising it a bit "This is shorter than any of my skirts!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not wearing a slutty thong!" Marie grabbed Rise's skirt and raised it as well.

"Hey!" Rise slaps Marie's hand away and lowers her skirt, blushing immensely "How did you even know I was wearing one?"

"The way your butt chafes." Marie rolled her eyes "Seriously this is why I call you a slut. You act like one."

"Ooo, well, you're no better! Fuck, I'd say you're worse! All I wanted to do was help and you're just being an utter bitch!"

"You started it!" Marie frowns, crossing her arms and huffing at Rise "And I didn't want your help!"

"So what you want to be miserable alone Marie? Is that it?! 'Cause you can go back to that forest if you want!"

The mention of the forest alone made Marie cringed and felt admittedly hurt by that, so much that she slapped Rise by instinct.

Rise just fell to the ground in abject horror. She hadn't expected that, nor had she expected the tears that fell.

"...After all this time, you still don't know me... Anything is better than going back..." the tears fell and fell fast.

"..." Rise stayed quiet, realizing what she said in her anger; she crossed the line. Rise wanted to say something, anything but nothing came out. Its only after mustering up some courage that she starts talking again "Marie I..."

"Shut it!" Marie shouted, sobbing hard and hiding her face from Rise's sight "You stupididiothowcouldyou?!" she said "I thought you understood, that all of you understood!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Rise said softly, slowing getting up (and ignoring the aching pain of her cheek, she feels as if she deserves it right now). She slowly places a hand on Marie's shoulder "I...I went out of line there..." she lowers her head a bit, sadness, conflict and guilt showing in her face and expression.

"All I wanted was to be friends with everyone... To be not so alone... First I lose him... Then I hear this... I knew you didn't like me, but I thought we had respect... Looks like I was wrong."

"I'm sorry..." Rise said, slowly placing her other hand on Marie's free shoulder "I...I didn't mean that. I acted on impulse."

"...Why can't I be loved..." Marie's head was turned, hiding her shame.

"..." Rise didn't have an answer for that, because she herself asks the same question.

Why can't they be loved?

Rise embraces Marie in a gentle hug, not saying anything; just letting Marie know she understands her feelings all too well.

"I just want to be loved, tofu..."

"I know..." Rise whispered to her, closing her eyes half-way, gripping her hold on Marie "Me too...so much..."

"I wanted it to be him... Why did he pick the one bitch worse than us, Tofu...?"

"I..." Rise bit her lip, wishing she knew why. Why Ai Ebihara? What made that bitch so special? "I don't know Marie..."

"I... I don't get men."

"I don't either." Rise chuckles "Between Yosuke's disappointments and Kanji's weirdness...yeah. I don't get men at all." she smiles and pulls from Marie, keeping her hands on her shoulders "Then again I kind of like girls too. Might as well switch entirely, who knows?"

"Heh, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't even know where to start."

Rise nods, sadly "Yeah...makes two of us. The only girl I sort of like is Naoto-kun, and she's not interested."

"?" Marie blinks "What about red and green?"

"...Heh." Rise smirks "They're already together."

"Tch, figures; the two are inseparable." Marie pouts. A pity, but what can you do?

Rise giggles "Yeah. It was kind of obvious." she blushes "I did caught them once by accident..."

"?" Marie raises an eyebrow "Caught them what?"

"You know...making love."

"...make love?" Marie is confused. "How do you make love? Is it like making food?"

"N-no Marie-chan." Rise blushes "Making love is between 2 people. You share intimacy, kisses, hugs...and other more naughty things."

"Oh yo-you mean sex?!" Her face goes red. "I-ah well..." Marie lost her tongue; she didn't know what to say.

"Y-yeah..." Rise nods "Sex."

"W-what was it like?"

"Huh?" Rise blinks at the question "What?"

"What was it like?" Marie asks "You know, red and green's sex."

The question turned Rise into a tomato from the sheer redness her face took "M-Marie-chan!"

"Well you saw didn't you?" She deadpans "I want to know how it's done. I don't know how sex works, much less between girls, so tell me."

"W-well..." how did it switch from class out to gossip about sex for Rise? "Uh... They were very active..."

"Active how?" Marie asks

"Um..." Rise passes a hand through her face, wondering how exactly is she supposed to explain this to Marie "Well uh...th-they were kissing..."

"Uhu." Marie nods, paying attention

"Um...they were holding each other very close, practically glued to the other and their hands were going...places."

Marie raises an eyebrow "Places?"

"W-well their...private areas; butt, breasts...you know." Rise said blushing immensely "C-Clothes were coming off too...because well its sex...you know?"

"...so it's like sumo wrestling?" Marie cocks her head to the side.

"...oh my god..." Rise now had the mental image in her head and she was damn certain if Yukiko knew of it, she'd be laughing her head off.

She shook her head and looks at Marie "N-no Marie-chan..." she sighs "Oh man I better find a video to explain it." she says, walking to her bed and picking up her laptop. Marie follows and sits next to her as Rise seems to type in some words and pages of videos come about "Ok...um..." Rise's face is red from just seeing the video thumbnails "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she mumbles as she clicks on the highest rated video and opens it "H-here, watch it and you'll understand."

Marie watches the video and her face gets redder and redder as it progresses. At the same time, she feels herself getting warmer and more... Fleeting? She couldn't quite describe the feeling...

Rise as well felt rather warm, but more embarrassed than excited if she was honest. As the video comes to a close, Rise clears her throat "s-So yeah..." she coughs and puts her laptop back on her night stand "That's...two girls having sex." she says blushing and fidgeting with her skirt

"That was... I can't quite describe it. No poem of mine could ever put that into words..." Marie's thighs rubbed together as she bit her lip.

"I know right?" Rise nods, not noticing Marie's libido acting up "I've been curious ever since I saw Yukiko and Chie-senpai do it. It feels as if it would be a lot of fun." she says, still blushing "B-but yeah hope that made you understand Marie-chan."

"..." Marie muttered something so soft, not even she could hear it.

"Marie-chan? What is it?"

"...wanna..."

"Huh?"

"...wanna have..."

"What is it?"

"IWANNAHAVESEXANDIWANTITNOWTOFU!" It call came out in a garbled mess, Marie's face completely red.

"W-What?!" Rise's face is equally red.

"I want sex. NOW TOFU." Marie says, face still red as an apple.

"I heard you the first time!" Rise shouts, surprisingly, covering her mouth, wide-eyed and embarrassed

"Good." Marie nods as she drops her bag and crawls towards Rise, with Rise's eyes widening and yelping

"M-Marie-chan?!"

"You and me tofu, we're doing it. Right now." Marie says all serious like, sitting on Rise's lap and grabbing her pigtails, then pulling on them a bit, leaning down and starting out by letting her lips trail Rise's neck and leaving a few kisses and nips around it.

Rise is in complete and utter shock. First she was slapped and now Marie was all over her! She had no idea how to react! Yet, her lips... They felt so good... She couldn't help but let out a moan. She was going to push Marie off, but immediately upon her pigtails being tugged and the feeling of Marie's lips on her…nevermind. She can continue.

Marie took that as a sign that she was doing things right, and kept nibbling and kissing her neck, while pulling Rise's pigtails.

"Ohhhh~"'that tugging... It riled her up. She hadn't expected such an act to get her turned on like this. "More~ give me more~"

Marie smirked, liking this already "You got it Tofu." She said, pulling on Rises pigtails as her kisses trail down Rise's neck and into her collarbone. For a moment she lets go of Rise's pigtails to pull her shirt off, with Rise gladly pulling it off and throwing it away as Marie grabs her pigtails again and starts kissing her collarbone and around her breasts.

Rise felt shy without her shirt on. She knew her breasts were smaller than Marie's, so she was envious… but feeling her lips on her chest and her hands play with her hair… it felt so invigorating to her. A hand blindly reached out to her partner and grabbed her tie, tugging that as the other grabbed her arm, desperate to hold something stable.

Marie grunted at Rise grabbing her tie and tugging it on it, though Marie doesn't mind, smirking to herself as she continues kissing Rise's body, while her hands continue to pull Rise's pigtails. Marie slowly starts to grind her hips against Rise's thighs, wishing her skirt was out of the way but she's too busy pleasing Rise and herself to care about that little detail.

"Marie-Chan…" she gasped as her free hand went to grab Marie's butt while she continued to tug on that tie. She wanted to do more, but Marie was overwhelming her with passion.

Marie gasped as she felt Rise grab her butt, biting her lip as she starts to feel more bothered than before, continuing to kiss Rise's body and moving downwards, reaching her skirt, she pulls it up and starts to lick Rise's wet panties.

"Marie-chan~" Rise's legs wrapped around her as her hands knocked off her hat and buried themselves into her hair. She then tugged just like Marie did. Marie grunted and gasped as she kept licking Rise's wet womanhood through her panties, letting Rise play with her hair and continuing to tug her tie.

Rise knew she was wet. She was so aroused now. She craved more. "M-Marie-chan… I wanna play too~"

Marie stopped after another lick, and realized she had a point. Rise should have fun too, it's not just her. "Fine fine." Marie chuckles as she gets up and pulls her shirt off, then unclips her bra.

"….wow… you really do have bigger breasts…." Rise unclasps her bra as well with a pout.

Marie smirks a bit, grabbing them and giving them a squeeze "Jealous?"

"…Yes" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then go ahead, play with them~"

With a wicked grin, Rise immediately latched onto a nipple and sucked on it as her hand grabbed the other one and played with it.

Marie gasped at Rise's sudden actions, gritting her teeth at Rise's firm squeeze and playful tongue "Fucking hell Rise don't play around...!" she complains.

Rise stops sucking for a moment to grin at Marie "Wow even in sex you complain."

"Hmph" Marie pouts at Rise "Don't stop!"

"Jeez fine Ms. Perfect." Rise says and goes back to suckling Marie's breasts, giving the other a harder squeeze and grinding her teeth around Marie's other nipple.

Marie couldn't help but grin at being called perfect. She loved this feeling Rise was giving her and she craved even more. A hand reached down to rub the panties she'd been licking earlier, hoping to provoke a positive reaction.

Rise gasped upon feeling Marie's hands on her womanhood, pulling back from her suckling to let out a small moan "M-Marie-chan!"

"Hey don't stop!" Marie frowns "I'm trying to make you feel good too dumbass!"

"T-then warn me first!" Rise pouts

"Its sex, I don't have to warn you-" she lets out a sudden moan as Rise kissed her neck and nibbled on it "Fucking hell Tofu that was on purpose...!"

"You asked for it" Rise grins as she moves her free hand down Marie's chest and navel, feeling her smooth soft body and lifts her skirt, then bypasses her panties and rubs Marie's womanhood, all while continuing to grope her breast and deliver kisses and nibbles to her neck.

Marie's other hand grabs Rise's pigtail and tugs on it again through gritted teeth. Things were getting angry now… and she actually liked it, despite everything. Her hips moved against Rise's hand, eager to explore more of her touch.

Rise smirked as she nibbled on her neck again, biting down hard so she'd leave a mark.

"Fuck that feels good..." Marie grunted as she tugs on Rise's pigtail again while her hand roughly rubs Rise's womanhood, having pulled her thong down to her thighs, thumb playing with Rise's clit just to get her riled up.

Rise grunted, gritting her teeth at Marie's roughness and counters with her own. She pulls down Marie's panties and rubs her hard with her nails included, while her hand that's squeezing Marie's breasts focuses on her nipple and starts to rub and press it. For the final touch Rise moves her kisses down Marie's collarbone, chest up until Marie's free breast, then suckles it once more, but this time she bites Marie's nipple while her tongue plays with Marie's breast.

All this pent up frustration and anger being released, all this passion being felt… Marie felt completely overwhelmed. She couldn't take it anymore. Both hands grabbed Rise's pigtails and pulled her up into a sloppy kiss.

Rise didn't mind the tugging, let alone Marie mashing her lips on hers. She happily returned the kiss, opening her mouth to let Marie's desperate tongue come in and clash with her own in a duel of rivalry, understanding and bitterness. Marie slowly gains advantages and pushes Rise down, pulling off her skirt and panties, leaving the Lovers in just her thigh highs, with Marie discarding her own skirt and panties.

Rise licks her lips as she spreads her legs and Marie spreads her own, placing one leg over Rise's and slides in, then once their wet mounds connect, she starts to grind her hips against Rise. Rise moans and rocks her hips in the same rhythm as Marie, both girls moaning as they did. The sensation felt hot; incredible... it just felt overall damn sexy. Rise tried her best to match and dominate each of Marie's hip movements, motivated by how amazing the rocking felt, as well as by the creaking the bed made at the duo's rapid and swift movements. Marie moaned loudly, arching her back again as she rubbed herself on Rise even faster, cringing a little as she felt her body grow hot and hotter with each passing second. "Fucking hell get over here Rise...!" Marie grunts as she pulls Rise upwards and kisses her lips roughly, her hands gripping Rise's back strongly as her nails scratch Rise's back all over.

The two girls kiss as passionately and intensely as they could muster, hips rocking back and forth against each other. Both girls slid one hand down to where they connected to rub the other girl's nether. Waves of passion and lust overwhelmed them as they quickly threw out any remaining pretense they had about having sex.

Their frustration and bitterness became their drive to please the other. In a strange way, their bitter bond made them come closer than either of them thought possible. As their fingers work wonder on each other's slit and the hip grinding getting hasty, Marie and Rise's kisses get more passionate as their tongues lash out and taste the other with hunger and desire, breasts pressing against each other for dominance as the girls try to outdo the other in who climaxes first.

"Aaah!" By nature of being mortal, Rise was the first to cum, but she still had plenty in the tank to keep going. Her free hand grabbed Marie's breast and roughly played with it as she became outright laser-focused on giving Marie an orgasm.

"Fuck...!" Marie grunted at Rise's grope

"Gotcha!" Rise smirks as she leans forward and starts to lick and nibble Marie's neck, hoping to find a sensitive spot that will get her to cum at last. Each grope and nibble got Marie to moan a bit louder

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Marie cussed up a storm as she orgasms, throwing her arms around Rise and holding her close.

"Hehe" Rise grins "Made you cum, she says as Marie pants heavily and looks at Rise with lust and passion "Seems we're done Marie-chan" she giggles "Or are we?"

"…Up to you…" Marie was trying to catch her breath.

Rise giggles "Come on Marie-chan..." She pulls Marie down to the bed and cuddles up with her, soft kisses and finger trailing being the only sounds in the room.

"Okay…" Marie kisses her back, hands caressing her body and poking at her playfully.

"Hey..." Rise pouts at the pokes and gently pokes Marie back while kissing her lips, neck, chest and cheeks, her fingers trailing Marie's near perfect body "You know...I envy you. You have the perfect body."

"Pah, I wish; I want your boobs."

"I want your butt and hips" Rise pouts "And how do you keep your skin so clean and fresh?"

"Mineral baths" she admitted. "And my butt, really?" she twisted so she could look at it. "What's so special about it?"

Rise gropes Marie's butt gently and rubs it "It's soft and mushy." Rise giggles "I could probably use it as a pillow." she pokes it "See? Thick and thick~"

"Eep! Well if you love it so much, just kiss it already!" Marie's face went red with embarrassment.

"Pfft" Rise had to laugh at that "Really Marie-chan?" she winks and blinks a few times "I think I'll just kiss you instead" she then kisses Marie's lips softly

And then Marie kisses her back, placing her hands on Rise's butt and playing with it.

"Hey..." Rise lets out a light moan in surprise "Marie-chan..."

"Well you played with mine" Marie smirks "Hm...Yeah I get what you mean. Yours is a little flatter than mine."

"And yours feels so good in my hands..."

"Heh" Marie chuckles, lightly kissing Rise's chin "Well I have to admit Rise, this was fun...so" she clears her throat "I take it that makes us...one? Like red and green."

"…Maybe" she mused. "We're better at sex than they are, though."

"Pfft..." Rise had to laugh at that "Well after seeing how they did it, I kind of have to agree."

"Let me guess" Marie smirks "Red uses those weird joke glasses?"

"Probably" Rise let out a sigh. "Yukiko-senpai doesn't take things seriously most of the time…"

"I can tell" Marie muses, glancing at Rise's pigtails "Say...how do you look with your hair loose? I'm curious" her hands trail Rise's back and grab her pigtails, slowly untying the hair bands on them

"Well… why don't you undo them and find out?" Rise giggles.

"Already doing so," Marie undid the hair and let it fall. "…Fuck… you're cute. I'm jealous."

"Thanks" Rise blushes "You're cute too Marie-chan"

"Am not" Marie frowns "I wish I could get my hair that long."

"Well I like your hair" Rise even ruffles it "Its soft and silky and just _right_ "

"I wish I looked good with long hair…" Marie pouted.

"Let it grow then" Rise smiles "I'm sure you'd look gorgeous Marie-chan."

"You think so…? Would… would you style it for me? I'm no good at hair..."

Rise nods and lets her fingers trail Marie's cheek, caressing it gently "Sure Marie-chan...Got a style in mind already?"

"Not really… I'm sure you do, though."

"Hm..." Rise frowns, wondering what style would look good on Marie

"…What?"

"No sorry" Rise sweatdrops "Not really sure what style would suit you best." She frowns "Hm...Guess it's best to wait until you let your hair grow and go off from there."

"…Might be for the best. Now shut up and make out with me again; I miss the taste of your lips."

"Demanding aren't ya?" Rise grins

"Yeah" Marie pouts "Now get over here and pucker me girlfriend."

"Fine, fine, but only because I like it," Rise kissed her again, and Marie happily kisses back, a hand moving up Rise's head and pressing against it so she can keep Rise's head where it should be; kissing her lips. Her other hand trails Rise's back, her nails gently scraping around but nothing serious. Marie kept savoring Rise's taste over and over, her tongue clashing with Rise's as she explores Rise's mouth as much as she can, never wanting this innate feeling to end.

Eventually, the need for air forced them apart and they were staring into each other's eyes. "…I wanna fuck again," Marie was as blunt as ever. "But I'm tired…"

"I do too," Rise admitted. "But I'm tired too… Nap, then round 2?"

Marie nods with a sly grin "Works for me; maybe in the bathroom while we bathe?"

"I didn't think you were into that, but I can roll with it," she giggles.

"Well if you got a better idea then tell me" Marie pouts, poking Rise's nose

"Well… after the bathroom and clean-up… we watch some porn, find out what kinks you like, and act them out~?" Rise whispered into her ear.

Marie blushed immensely, but nods "S-Sure..."

"Never watched porn before?" Rise giggles. "Marie-chan, you're more innocent than I thought!"

"W-well..." Marie blushes and pouts, poking Rise a bit more hastily "Screw you Rise!"

"You technically just did" Rise sticks her tongue out "And you'll get another chance later my little poet."

"And we shall make beautiful music together…." she snickers before leaning down and playfully kissing a nipple.

Marie went bright red "H-hey! I thought we were gonna go to the bathroom first…"

"Of course we are, but first…" Rise teasingly removes her thigh-highs. "Catch me if you can!" she then chucked the thigh-highs into Marie's face and took off for the bathroom.

"I'll make you pay for that Rise!" Marie took off her thigh-highs and chucked them at the retreating idol before pursuing her into the bathroom…

The door closes and light-hearted giggles are heard on the other side. It seems two broken hearts have formed one whole heart again. In bitterness and resentment, happiness, understanding and joy was found in an unusual way.

 _Rise and Marie spent the whole day together..._


End file.
